mas allá de la distancia
by blackangelkanade
Summary: natsumi tiene que irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, pero ella no quiere, cuando goenji se entera, ellos se hacen muy amigos pero pronto se darán cuenta del amor que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Rated:k+ - spanish- romance- natsumixgoenji

¿Quien es el fantasma del piano?

Tres años despues de ganar el torneo futboll frontera internacional (f.f.i.) todos seguian sus vidas normales viviendo en la ciudad de inazuma, ya casi empezaban las vacaciones pero a pesar de ser muy cortas todos parecian emocionados, excepto una persona, pronto sabran de quien se trata.

Una mañana en el club de futboll de raimon todos estaban ruenidos, de pronto aki entra al lugar...

-aki: hola chicos, tengo muy buenas noticias .

-endo: buenos dias aki, que pasa?

-aki: hace unos dias me dijeron que inazuma japan fue invitado para la premiacion de los 10 mejores equipos del mundo.

-endo: estas hablando en serio?, eso es fantastico, como te enteraste?

-aki: bueno eso me lo dijo natsumi, pero no se los comento porque antes queria confirmarlo con los de la premiacion.

-goenji: la verdad es que tiene varios dias sin venir a los entrenamientos.

-endo: tal vez esta investigando, ¡ya me acorde! Vamos a tener un partido amistoso con otra secundaria pero aun no sabemos cual es, por eso pienso que deberiamos entrenar aqui esta noche.

-kabeyama: (temblando de miedo) capitan, no ha escuchado los rumores de que en la noche en el cuarto de musica se escucha el piano sin que nadie este alli, se dice que esta embrujado.

-endo: bueno en ese caso...se...cancela la practica.

-todos: u_u U...

Un rato despues, terminaron de hablar y todos se marcharon a sus casas, pero goenji como no le temia a los fantasma no le importo y se fue a entrenar, despues de varias horas de entrenamiento, escucho el sonido del piano, una cancion hermosa, goenji lleno de curiosidad queria saber de quien se trataba asi que fue a investigar.

-goenji: que cancion tan hermosa, la verdad siento que ya la conozco pero no logro recordar (dijo mientras se dirigia al cuarto de musica)

Entonces entro al cuarto de musica abriendo la puerta lentamente, despues empezo a acercase cuando de pronto...

-goenji: na-natsumi!, eres la que tocaba el piano?

-natsumi: (secandose las lagrimas que caian de su rostro) goenji, que haces aqui?

-goenji: estaba entrenando...¿que tienes?, ¿porque estas llorando?

-natsumi: es una historia muy larga, primero vamonos de aqui...

Entonces cuando intentaron salir la puerta no queria abrir.

-natsumi:goenji...la puerta no...se abre

-goenji: haber dejame intentarlo...

Trataron y trataron pero la puerta no se abria, asi que se sentaron a esperar a que se les ocurriera algo.

-goenji: dime, porque estabas llorando?

-natsumi: por favor no se lo digas nadie, esta bien?

-goenji: esta bien, puedes confiar en mi

-natsumi: es que mi padre, quiere que estudie en un internado en inglaterra y que deje al equipo, tal vez es...que no soy importante en el equipo

-goenji: que...,claro que eres importante en el equipo, porque no serias importante?

-natsumi: y le dije que quiero estudiar aqui, y asistir al instituto de musica, porque me gusta tocar el piano...

-goenji: tocas muy bien el piano, es una buena idea que estudies ahi...

-natsumi: pero eso no es todo se nego a mi peticion y tengo varios dias sin hablarle.

-goenji:tranquilize, seguro que todo se va a solucionar

-natsumi: goenji... es verdad lo que dijiste?

-goenji: sobre que?

-natsumi: que soy una importante miembro del equipo...

-goenji: (se sonrojo un poco) claro que si

-natsumi: gracias...goenji (sonrie)

Despues de unos minutos se quedaron completamente dormidos...

Nota del autor: espero que les alla gustado pronto publicare mas capítulos, y habran muchas sorpresas y nuevas parejas b-)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: problemas y mas problemas.

Pasaron las horas, ya casi amanecia, y entonces goenji se desperto...

-goenji: natsumi...ya se me ocurrio algo para salir de aqui.

-natsumi: (despertandose) en serio goenji!...

-goenji: (sonriendo) si...

Entonces goenji uso la tormenta explosiva para golpear la puerta hasta abrirla...

-goenji: es hora de que regreses, te acompaño a tu casa?

-natsumi: no te preocupes, no quiero molestarte...

-goenji: no es nada, vamos...

-natsumi: en serio!, gracias goenji...

Salieron del instituto y mientras caminaban, charlaban como si lo hablaran todo el tiempo hasta llegar a la mansion raimon...

-goenji: ya llegamos, esta ciudad es muy grande...

-natsumi: (sonrie) mas grande es el problema que tengo que enfrentar ahora...gracias por acompañarme.

-goenji: no fue nada y no te preocupes todo se solucionara, nos vemos en la practica, adios (se va)...

Natsumi entra a su casa e inmediatamente vio a su padre sentado en el sofa esperandola evidentemente muy enojado...

-sr raimon: natsumi! Estaba muy preocupado por ti, donde estabas?...

-natsumi: papa...lo he pensado mucho y realmente no quiero ir estudiar a inglaterra, por favor entiendeme...

-sr raimon: hija, lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por tu bien, espero que tu me entiendas a mi, eres mi princesa y todo lo hago por ti, lo siento pero estas castigada y no iras a la practica...

-natsumi: (enojada) esta bien

Natsumi sube por las escaleras, llega a su habitacion y asota la puerta con mucha fuerza...

Mientras tanto, en el entrenamiento, goenji no dejaba de pensar en natsumi no la podia sacar de su mente, tal vez ya le estaba empezando afectar la partida de natsumi y es razonable el la conocio desde que comenzaron a unirse mas integrantes al club de futboll.

Pensamiento de goenji: no se porque no dejo de pensar en ella, nunca la habia visto asi, no se porque no vino al entrenamiento eso es muy raro, pero...no se porque estoy tan trizte al saber que se va...

Goenji se distrajo tanto, que cuando kazemaru le lanzo un pase lo polpeo en el rostro...

-endo: goenji!... estas bien?

-goenji: estoy bien... no fue nada importante...

Siguen entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado.

En las bancas.

-aki: nunca habia visto a goenji asi...

-haruna: es verdad, lo notaste?, parece que no paso muy buena noche...

-aki: si, su mente esta ausente, igual que natsumi que tiene varios dias sin venir a los entrenamientos...

En la casa de natsumi.

Ella no podia dejar de pensar en el, estaba encerrada en su habitacion tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

Pensamiento de natsumi: que me esta pasando con goenji?, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, y es que no se porque se lo dije, no se lo habia dicho a nadie, pero el fue muy amable y lindo conmigo, estoy muy confundida.

Al otro dia natsumi asistio al entrenamiento para darles la noticia de la premiacion de los 10 mejores equipos del mundo.

-endo: hola natsumi, tenias muchos dias sin venir al entrenamiento, que te paso?...

-natsumi: no es nada endo, estuve solucionando algunos problemas..., pero tengo algo que decirles..., felicidades chicos, estan nominados para la premiacion de los 10 mejores equipos de soccer del mundo...

-endo: eso es qrandioso natsumi!

-kazumaru: es increible!

-todos: es fantastico! es una buena noticia

Pensamiento de goenji: algo le ocurre, porque es una buena noticia y no esta feliz...

-endo: es sorprendente, verdad goenji...

-goenji: si es una buena noticia

-endo: hummm, que sucede goenji, porque no estas feliz?

-goenji: si estoy feliz, no te preocupes no es nada

-natsumi: casi olvido decirles las instrucciones, en la premacion se vestira el uniforme del equipo, y sera en la tarde..., y en la noche sera la fiesta de gala en la cual se vestira traje formar y tambien se debe ir con una pareja, ya que al final habra una sorpresa...

-endo: sorpresa...

-kazemaru: trajes...

-aki y haruna: parejas...

-natsumi: si..., esas son las instrucciones

-endo: esta bien, despues solucionaremos eso, ahora a entrenar!

-natsumi: esperen!, la premiacion es pasado mañana...

-endo: que!, porqu no lo dijiste antes, no tenemos tiempo para entrenar, hay que arreglar todo para la fiesta..., se cancela la practica...

Un rato despues se termino la reunion y todos se fueron a preparar todo para el evento.

En casa de endo:

El ya habia preparado todo, excepto qu aun no tenia pareja, asi que se fue a tomar una malteada para pensar y en el camino se encontro con aki...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: preparaciones para la fiesta...

-endo: hola aki, como estas?

-aki: bien y tu?

-endo: bien, solo que aun no consigo pareja para la premiacion, tu ya tienes con quien ir? (un poco sonrojado)

-aki: aun no, porque?

-endo: (muy nervioso) m-me preguntaba...s-si t-te gustaria ir c-conmigo?

-aki: (muy sonrojada) c-claro que m-me gustaria ir contigo endo...

-endo: (feliz) en serio!, genial aki...entonces no vemos despues...adios (sonrie)

Pensamiento de aki: estoy tan feliz!, siempre me ha gustado endo, desde que lo conoci, el quiere que yo sea su pareja estoy tan emocionada...

Mientras con goenji...

Goenji caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa y entonces se encontro con natsumi..., y decidieron pasear por el parque para conversar...

-goenji: natsumi... que dijo tu padre cuando llegaste a tu casa?

-natsumi: me castigo y por eso falte al entrenamiento, y aun no desiste de la idea de viajar a inglaterra...

-goenji: dale tiempo, seguro que se dara cuenta de que esta equivocado...

-natsumi: no goenji,...ya me resigne a que valla a cambiar de opinion, solo quiero disfrutar estos ultimos dias con mis amigos, pero...no se los dire las despedidas son muy tristez...

-goenji: te entiendo..., ya te han invitado a la premiacion...

-natsumi: me lo han pedido pero les he dicho que no porque no estoy de humor para ir a una fiesta...

-goenji: ya veo, (sonrojado) natsumi...quieres ser mi pareja?

-natsumi: pero... te vas a aburrir mucho conmigo

-goenji: (sonrie) eso no va a pasar, ademas, quiero que tus ultimos dias con el equipo sean inolvidables...

-natsumi:(sonrie ) es en serio? ..., entonces, si me gustaria ir contigo...

-goenji:(feliz ) genial, nos divertiremos mucho...

Goenji y natsumi caminaron por el parque hasta muy tarde y natsumi dijo que tenia que irse y el se ofrecio a llevarla hatsa su casa y al llegar se despidieron.

Llego el dia de la premiacion, todos los equipos clasificados ya habian llegado, despues de mencionar a los 9 equipos que ocuparan los 10 puestos, solo quedaba uno y dos equipos inazuma japan y pequeños gigantes, despues de un momento de suspenso los ganadores son...iiiiinazuma jjaapan, todos empiezaron a celebrar y les entregaron el trofeo del mejor equipo del mundo.

Despues empezo la fiesta, los jugadores de inazuma llegaron en una limocina grande y todos lols periodistas de diferentes paises estaban alli para fotografiar a los jugadores de todos los equipos que estaban clasificados.

Los primeros en bajar fueron endou y aki, endou con un traje color negro y aki con un vestido color rosado con tirantes que llegaba hasta el piso, tsunami y touko, tsunami con un traje negro y touko con el pelo suelto y un vestido largo de color verde, toramaru y haruna, toramaru con un traje negro y haruna con un vestido largo de color azul oscuro, hiroto y ulvida, hiroto usaba un traje de color negro al igual que todos y ulvida un vestido largo de color azul claro,kazemaru y reika, kezumaru usaba un traje negro y reika un vestido rosado fucsia, goenji y natsumi, goenji usaba un traje color negro y natsumi usaba un vestido color blanco largo y sin tirantes,rika fue con midorikawa, al igual que shirou y fuyuka, y el resto del equipo invitaron a unas compañeras del salon...

Cuando todos se bajaron de la limocina los fotografos les tomaron muchas fotos y caminaron por alfonbra dorada.

Con goenji y natsumi:

-goenji: (sonrie) natsumi,...por favor, sonrie y trata de divertirte...

-natsumi: seguro debes estar muy aburrido

-goenji: no es estoy aburrido...,(un poco sonrojado), te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonrie, y no quiero quiero recordarte triste..., quiero recordarte con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro...

-natsumi: gracias...goenji

Natsumi lo abrasa y el le corresponde, un fotografo los vio y les tomo una foto y les dijo:

-fotografo: ustedes son una de las parejas mas linda de la fiesta...

-goenji y natsumi: (muy sonrojados), no somos nov...

-fotografo: lo siento, me tengo que ir...(se va)

Despues de un momento de incomodidad.

-goenji: porque no vamos a la mesa donde estan sentados los demas...

-natsumi: claro vamos...

Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban los jugadores del equipo y se sentaron...

-endou: si no lo estubieramos viendo no lo creeriamos, toramaru y haruna como pareja...

-todos: (riendo)XD...

-haruna: no se rian, y menos rika donde dejaste a tu querido?...

-rika: es que mi querido y yo no vinimos juntos porque el estaba en america y por eso no pude invitarlo

-todos:XD

-haruna: ademas fue natsumi la que dijo que tendriamos que venir con parejas...

-natsumi: claro, eso fue lo que dijo el presentador, y tenia razon nadie vino sin pareja...

-haruna: cierto... pero lo que si me imaginaba es que endou y aki vendrian juntos...

-todos:XD...

-endou:(sonrojado) somos... tan obvios...

-touko: desde siempre, lo que sorprendio fue que goenji vendria con natsumi...

-goenji y natsumi: (muy sonrojados), pues veran, es una larga historia...

-todos:XD

De pronto natsumi escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.  
>-¿?: no puedo creerlo, eres tu natsumi?...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos, lo siento por tardar tanto en subir el cuarto capitulo es que no he tenido mucho ya que mis amigas querian que les dibujara a terry de candy candy y a ikuto de shugo chara y creo que no subire mas en un tiempo ya que tengo que hacer 8 dibujos mas de mis amigos de la escuela, bueno antes de empezar el capitulo aqui les dejo:

La Ley del Estudiante.

el alumno siempre tiene la razon, pero nunca se la dan.

el alumno no copia, busca las respuestas.

el alumno no duerme en clase, reflexiona.

el alumno no habla en clase,intercambia opiniones.

el alumno no masca chicle en clase, estimula sus sentidos.

el alumno no lee revistas en clase, se informa.

el alumno no insulta al profesor, le recurda lo que son.

el alumno no pinta en las mesas, practica expresion artistica.

el alumno no llega nunca tarde a clase, los demas se adelantan.

el alumno no se cansa en gimnasia, guarda fuerzas.

el alumno no se retrasa, le retienen.

el alumno no se distrae, examina las lamparas.

el alumno no tira tizas, estudia la ley de la gravedad.

el alumno no suspende,le suspenden.

el alumno no tira papeles, se le caen.

el alumno no corre por los pasillos,hace pruebas de velocidad.

espero que les halla gustado, ahora les dejo el capitulo 4.

disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece pero si me perteneciera ya le hubiera conseguido novia a endo y asi no tendria que salir con su balon de

CAPITULO 4

-?:no puedo creelo, eres tu natsumi?

-natsumi: edgar?, que sorpresa verte

-goenji:(un poco enojado) lo conoces?

-natsumi: si en uno de mis viajes

-edgar: estas muy hermosa natsumi, hace mucho tiempo que no ta veia

-natsumi: gracias...el es mi pareja (es interrumpida)

-edgar: shuya goenji, que bueno verte de nuevo

-goenji: igualmente

después de unos minutos, rococo, fideo,marck,y otros jugadores del futbol frontera internacional se acercaron para saludar y unirse a la charla. unas horas despues...

-edgar: natsumi, tu padre me dijo que como vas a estudiar en el mismo instituto que yo en inglaterra,quieres que sea tu guia? como no has ido, haci sera mas fácil

-todos:que?

-natsumi: si...es verdad tengo que irme a inglaterra...

-endou: porque no lo dijiste?

-natsumi: no queria molestarlos

-aki: claro que no molestas,natsumi

-natsumi: lo siento, yo no quiero ir,pero no tengo opción

goenji permanecio en silencio y no mostro ninguna expresion de asombro porque ya lo sabia, pero por dentro estaba muy enojado por no poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

-endou: que pasa? goenji...tu...ya lo sabias?

-goenji: si...

-aki: y porque no lo dijiste?

-natsumi: yo le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie

-hiroto: por eso es que estaba distraído en la practica...cierto?

-natsumi: chicos es mejor hablar de esto en otro lugar,, porque ahora no es el momento

-kidou: tiene razón este es un lugar muy publico para hablar sobre ese tema, hablaremos de eso manana en privado...

un rato después...

-edgar: lo siento natsumi no sabia que tus amigos no estaban enterados de la noticia

-natsumi: no tienes que disculparte..., de cualquier modo se iban a enterar, y te lo agradezco porque no tenia el valor de decir celos, goenji fue la única persona que se lo dije...

-edgar: ya veo

de pronto el presentador de la fiesta estaba anunciando que iba a comenzar el baile anual, la canción es el watchz5, mas conocida como el vals de amor...

todos se paran de la mesa para ir a bailar a la pista,goenji extiende su mano en dirección a natsumi y le dice:

-goenji: (un poco sonrojado) natsumi...quieres bailar?

y en ese mismo momento edgar también la invita a bailar...

fin del capitulo 4

lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, pero es que gusta el suspenso...bueno, quería contarles que ahora estoy haciendo una encuesta para saber con quien quieren que baile natsumi, así que si quieren que natsumi baile con edgar manden reviews o si quieren que baile con edgar también dejen reviews XD

sayonara


End file.
